the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempo Rocky Mello
Tempo Rocky Mello is the Main deuteragonist of the Melody Street franchise, He is the Son of Polka Pete, and twin brother of Melody. He is the prince of Melody Street, USA. Personality Tempo is silly, outgoing, perky, funny, and cute Rock Candy Toon hybrid. He is a comic relief rock candy toon boy who's born with three marks on his face due to that he's born with four power gems on him. He loves Music, Art, Games, Cartoons, and Acting. Appearance * Hairstyle: Short * Hair color: Brunette * Clothing: Blue sweatshirt with a star on it, Red shorts, Green and blue striped stockings, blue "Strong Bad like" strapped shoes * Face: Red, Green, and Blue eyes (Optional) Marks * Red Fire (Cheek) * Blue Water-drop (Cheek) * Green Radioactive/Bio-hazard symbol (Cheek) * Smiling Star (Tempo's Hoodie and Chest) Japanese Name テンポ ロッキー メロ (tenpo rokkii mero) Character Song Lets Rock by Pio Valles Project Wand Type * Tempo Wand Weapons * Tempo-Tastic Mallet * Tempo-Tastic Lazer * Tempo-Tastic Blade Forms * Fire Tempo * Aqua Tempo * Toxic Tempo * Spectrum Tempo Phrases Catchphrase: * Let's Rock! Transforming: * Tempo Transformation! * Spectrum Tempo Style! Disguising: * Tempo Disguise Into (Insert Character/Actor/Music Artist Here)! Wand Activate: * Activate Tempo Wand! Spell: * Tempopo Tempoko Tempollon Tempoid! Super Spell: * Spectrum Tempo Shine! Fun Fact * He's Pansexual and Bigender (Due to the reason that he has the ability to morph like Amethyst from Steven Universe, he also can change into female characters/actors/music artists) * He's 16 years old * He has 3 powers based on RGB colors: Fire for Red, Water/Ice for Blue, and Toxic/Slime for Green * He's based on Homestar Runner's personality mixed with Pre-Movie Patrick's. Origin Once Upon a Time....Melody and Tempo were born from their gumball eggs as candy styled humanoid toon twins with power gems on them and were raised by a polka loving man and a former female dancer in a a town called Polkaville, USA. 12 years later... just after their 13th birthday and their Father's retirement from being a king of Polkaville, their family moved to a run-down unnamed street as they all met a gemstone humanoid named Oriana Opal and a pink haired anime-looking teenage girl named Himeko Sabaki. They knew that Oriana comes from Jewel Planet, far away from the solar sytem and Himeko Sabaki lived in Tokyoville, Japan (because of the fact the Anime are also cartoons). The girls told Melody and Tempo that they are street's only hope is by recreating it. They both turned Polkaville into a rhythmic street called Melody Street as she invites many lonely new friends they met to join in and move on and befriended Hime-Chan and Opal. Gallery coollogo_com-5575807.png|Tempo's Logo Tempo's Inspirations.png|Tempo's Inspirations: Puppycorn (©️ LEGO), Yakko and Wakko Warner (©️ Warner Bros), Izuku Midoriya (©️ Kohei Horikoshi), Homestar Runner (©️ The Brothers Chap), Patrick Star (Pre-Movie) (©️ Stephen Hillenberg), Peridot (Post-Message Received) (©️ Rebecca Sugar), Dagget Beaver (©️ Mitch Schauer), Rocko (©️ Joe Murray), And the Rowdyruff Boys (©️ Cartoon Network) (Meme: TXToonGuy1037)|link=https://www.deviantart.com/txtoonguy1037/art/My-OC-AU-Character-Meme-584551974 Tempo Traditional Art.jpg|Tempo drawn and colored using Crayola Silly Scents Melody and Tempo color lined.png|Melody with Tempo with colored lines Tempo and FJ.png|Tempo shows FJ (wearing a monstercat Call of the Wild Logo Tee) his Marshmello cosplay helmet (© Marshmello) (© Monstercat Media) 190624kisekae.png|The Twins, Hime-Chan, and Opal in Kisekae (SFW)|link=http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html Fanart Category:Male Category:Toon Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:Gamers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Pansexual Category:Bigender Category:T.N.T. Members